1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrical circuit test method and system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electrical connection defect simulation test method and system of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of circuit testing, it is necessary to examine the validity of the test technology. In order to determine whether the test technology such as TestJet, Boundary-Scan or ToggleScan™ is able to detect the electrical connection defect on a device under test, a physical electrical connection defect has to be made on the pins of the device under test to allow the test technology to perform the detection.
However, before the physical electrical connection defect is made, one has to determine whether the pin is suitable for the simulation first because other modules may be damaged when the pin is cut off or when a desoldering process is performed on a soldering point. After the pin is determined to be an appropriate pin, a destructive method is used to simulate the open condition by cutting off the pin, by performing the desoldering process on the soldering point of the pin or by cutting off the wire between the device under test and the circuit board. The device under test may be damaged when the cutting process is performed, and the desoldering process can possibly make a permanent damage on device under test or the circuit board as well. On the other hand, the simulation of the short condition is often accomplished by soldering two or more pins together. It is also possible to do harm to the device under test or the soldering on the circuit board when the desoldering process is performed on the soldered pins to recover the device under test after the simulation. Furthermore, it is impossible to perform simulation on every pin of the device under test since there are more and more pins within a single device. A thorough simulation of the device under test is hard to realize.
Accordingly, what is needed is an electrical connection defect simulation test method and system of the same to address the above issue. The present disclosure addresses such a need.